


The Cursed Caper

by MoonlitMarauder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Crime fic, M/M, Potions Master Draco Malfoy, Sprinkleprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24991678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitMarauder/pseuds/MoonlitMarauder
Summary: Cursed objects are being stolen from Pureblood families and three days later are showing up on Harry's desk.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson/Ron Weasley (mentioned)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	The Cursed Caper

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to G.V. on the A03 Facebook page for the fun prompt idea! This was definitely a new genre for me but I had a lot of fun writing it. 
> 
> Prompt:  
> Crime Fic: Gentleman/Gentlewoman Thief  
> A Rope  
> A Taxi Cab

Six months. For six months Harry has been investigating the “Cursed Caper” as Ron called him. The Aurors would get called out to a Pureblood Manor with a vague description of some object that’s gone missing. Within three days the item would turn up on Harry’s desk with the list of counterspells to remove the century old curses on each item. 

Ten times this has happened and Harry is no closer to finding the culprit then he was six months ago. “I don’t understand why Robards wants us to find this guy anyways, he’s saving us a lot of trouble. These objects are dark and could do a lot of damage if the wrong person got their hands on it.” He sighed as Ron placed a new file in front of him. 

“Mate, even I’m impressed with this guy but we still have to find him.” Ron looked at him apprehensively as Harry opened the file.

With a groan Harry asked. “Where are we headed this time?” 

“Zabini Manor. Mrs. Zabini is rather distraught, she’s claiming a pendant from her newest husband’s mother has been stolen.” 

“What is this, husband number seven? How distraught can you be? Blaise is not going to be pleased when we show up. Let’s go Ron.” With that Harry stood and pulled on his maroon robes. Making his way to the lift with Ron following close behind him. “Let’s make this as quick as possible, Draco will kill me if I’m late to dinner again this week.”

“How you put up with that man, I’ll never know.” Ron chuckled. It took a while but Ron finally came around to Draco and Harry’s relationship. 

“I could ask Pansy the same thing, mate.” Harry didn’t bother hiding his smug smirk. The two Aurors made their way through the atrium and to the apparition point. 

When they arrived at the farm cottage on the outskirts of London, Harry walked right up to the gate which opened right on cue at his presence. Spring was definitely present in the front garden, Harry was especially fond of the wisteria growing up the trellis lining the walkway. Eliena Zabini was a formidable woman despite her short stature. Harry knew to appeal to her whims if he wanted this to be over anytime soon.

“Harry my dear boy! I’m so relieved they sent you and not some recruit. It is just awful, that pendant was a gift from Richard’s mother, such a shame it was taken.” Mrs. Zabini grabbed onto Harry’s shoulders pulling him close to her. 

“We’ll get it back for you, don’t you worry. Now can you describe the pendant for me?” Harry knew it was rude to skip the Pureblood formalities when it came to conversation but he felt being the Saviour of the Wizarding World allowed him to disregard politeness if he needed too. Still he gave a small reassuring smile to the distraught woman.

“Well, it was a gold teardrop pendant with an emerald at the base, I had just worn it to the Ministry Gala last Saturday and now it’s missing. It went so well with my dress robes that night. You remember don’t you Harry? Draco complimented the piece, he mentioned Narcissa would be envious of the necklace.” Either the woman was really torn up about this pendant or she’s the world's best actress. Harry was leaning towards the second.

“Eliena, do you mind if my partner and I come inside and take a look around? It would be helpful if we could search the room your pendant was stolen from.” Harry was already getting a headache from this interaction, hopefully Draco had made some Pepper Up Potion today, he would need it by the time he left the Zabini household. 

Harry and Ron were led up a marble staircase and down a short hall to Mrs. Zabini’s dressing room. “In here is where all of my accessories are kept, the pendant was in this jewelry box here.” The stout woman backed out of Harry’s way as he entered the room. 

“Auror Weasley and I will only be a moment, Eliena, then we will be out of your way.” Harry turned without waiting for a response and started running diagnostic spells on the area, trying to pick up on a magical signature, but like every other crime scene this one was completely clean. Whoever this “Cursed Caper” really is, they knew how to cover their tracks. “Completely clean, just like the last ten crime scenes. You would think they would have slipped up by now.”

“All we can do now is wait for the pendant to show up on your desk in a few days, let's get back to the office and file the paperwork. I don’t want your husband coming for my bollocks if you miss dinner tonight.” Ron shook his head resigned. This case was dragging on to long for his liking. 

Within minutes Harry and Ron were back in their little office in the MLE filling out the forms for today’s investigation. Harry always hated paperwork, it seemed redundant, especially on days such as today when they found nothing to aid them on their case. He was halfway through his notes when a familiar owl arrived. 

_Potter,_

_Don’t be late._

The note was unsigned but Harry knew his husband was at home growing impatient. He sent Orion back without a return, he would be home before the owl anyways. He signed the form he was working on and added it to the case file. He turned to Ron while he grabbed his robes from the back of the chair, not bothering to put them on. “I’ll see you in the morning mate, give Pansy my love.” 

“Say hello to the ferret for me,” Ron said without any venom. 

Harry let out a small chuckle before exiting their office. He was down the lift, across the atrium and in que for the floo in record time. He stepped through the green flames into Draco’s study. The blond was still sitting at his desk, his back to Harry. 

Harry walked up behind his husband, put his hands on his shoulders as he bent down to kiss his cheek. “Love, do you have any Pepper Up potion made?”

“Long day?” Draco inquired.

“Eliena Zabini.” 

“Ah, say no more. You’re in luck Potter, I brewed a fresh batch this afternoon, it’s still down stairs though.” Draco looked up from his ledger, giving his husband a look that told Harry he better not mess up his lab.

“Married for three years and you still call me by the wrong name.” Harry sighed as he made his way to the basement potions lab. “I’ll shower and then we can go to dinner.”

Fifteen minutes later Harry was back in Draco’s study waiting on his husband to be ready to leave. “Where are we having dinner tonight?” It was Draco’s turn to choose dinner so knowing him it was going to be in muggle London. 

“I thought we would try the new french bistro that opened downtown last month.” Leave it to Draco to go for a fancy dinner on a Tuesday night.

Harry nodded as they walked out the door. He intertwined his fingers with Draco’s as they waited for a taxi, their preferred travel if they were visiting muggle London.

At dinner Harry told Draco all about his case and how he had no idea how to proceed and how he honestly didn’t even want to catch the thief. Draco snorted at the nickname the Aurors had coined for what he called the vigilante. Draco told him about his newest order of potions he had been asked to create. 

They left the restaurant hand in hand, walking down the streets of London. Harry loved his mostly quiet life he and Draco shared. They still had the boisterous Weasley dinners at The Burrow on Sunday afternoons, and one Saturday a month they were expected in Wiltshire for tea with Narcissa and Lucius but Harry wouldn’t change his life with Draco for anything. 

On Friday Harry awoke early, he knew Ms. Zabini’s pendant would be on his desk when he arrived. He hoped if he left early enough he would catch the culprit. He noticed Draco was up already, Harry assumed he was already down in his lab. Draco could work all night and day on a new potion if he was given the opportunity. He showered and dressed quickly, he even skipped his morning cuppa. 

He arrived at the MLE floor and quietly made his way to his office. He was the first one in this morning. He just hoped he wasn’t too late to catch the thief. As silently as he could he opened the door to his office. Whatever he expected to see on the other side of the door, Draco Malfoy was not it. “Draco? What are you..” Harry stopped mid sentence when he saw that Draco had Mrs. Zabini’s pendant suspended in the air by his wand. “What the fuck? Draco!” Harry exclaimed. “ _Incarcerous!_ ” Thick ropes formed from the end of his wand, binding his husband's wrists behind his back.

“Harry, I can explain.” Draco attempted.

“Oh? You can explain can you? Please Draco, please tell me why I have apparently been investigating my fucking husband for six months. Merlin Draco, what have you gotten into?” Harry’s face showed a mixture of anger and hurt. Green eyes wide as he stared at his husband in disbelief.

“Harry. Love, calm down and please listen to me. I promise I can explain.” Draco paused, wanting to make sure that Harry would let him continue. “The last time we were at the Manor visiting my parents, my Father told me he’d heard from the Nott’s that a few of the Sacred Twenty Eight families were going to exact their revenge on those who fought against the Dark Lord. He told me they had cursed objects that they were going to pass on to their targets. This pendant was the last of the items.”

“Are you telling me Eliena is a part of this? Draco this is insane, why didn’t you just tell me? Let me investigate, instead of getting yourself involved.” Harry was losing the fight in him. He loved Draco and he knew he would do anything to protect him. 

“Eliena was going to be the first victim, her new mother in law was a silent supporter of Voldemort and didn’t appreciate Eliena staying neutral during the war. The curse on this object was meant to insight fear and anxiety, I picked up on it at the Ministry Gala last weekend. Eliena is innocent Harry, you know she would never be tied up in this.” Draco’s testimony confirmed Harry’s resolve. He nodded before telling Draco his plan.

“Draco, I need you to listen to me. I'm going to unbind you, and I need you to get out of here before anyone sees you. I will see you at home for lunch.” With a flick of his wand, the binds on Draco’s wrists dissolved. He closed the gap between Harry and himself, and gave his husband a firm kiss before he stepped into the empty corridor. 

By lunch Harry had removed the curses from the pendant and had it returned to Mrs. Zabini. He explained to her what Draco had told him. He knew he could trust her not to turn him in. After returning the pendant he headed to the Head Auror’s office and resigned from his position immediately. 

When he stepped through the floo he found a pacing Draco. He walked up to him, and wrapped his arms around him. “I resigned today, for you. I will do anything to protect you Draco but don’t you dare do anything so reckless ever again. That’s my job, remember?”

Draco leaned into his husband’s embrace. “I love you, Harry Potter-Malfoy.”


End file.
